levynlightfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
The Timeline article keeps track of the various game elements that have been introduced into the world of LevynLight over time, allowing players a glimpse of how things have progressed since the game was launched. 2011 June *'06' Chapter 12 announced to be released in 7th of July *'02' Chapter 11 released May *'19:' Chapter 11 announced to be released in 2nd of June *'12:' Vrilya Avatars released *'12:' Glitch Goblin released *'12:' Chapter 10 released *'05:' Birthday event ended *'05:' New Side Quests released in Chapter 1 areas April *'23:' Birthday event extended a week; now ends May 5th *'21:' Levynlight's First Easter Egg Hunt *'13:' LE Title side quest released *'13:' Encounter rates for birthday quests increased *'07:' LL turns 1! "Seasonal" content released *'04:' 335,546 Hope Tank Drivers successfully sought; HitGrab has donated $2000 through Red Cross to aid in Japanese relief efforts March *'30:' Seeker Silver can be bought with FB Credits (and only with credits when on the facebook app page) *'25:' Daily rewards now include an ionized salt *'24:' Forum All Things Aznor and the Seeker Stone Moan! introduced *'17:' Chapter 9 Title side quest released *'17:' Vrilya have had their drop rate of orbs increased *'14:' Daily Rewards introduced *'11:' Hope Tank Drivers released as an aid for Japan *'03:' Chapter 9 was released February *'09:' Scoreboard fixed *'09:' Master's Forge now fully operational *'07:' Seeker Title: Romantic released. (Limited Edition) *'03:' A environment can now kick a Seeker out, if not equipped correctly *'03:' Travel is now Free *'03:' Master's Forge released *'03:' Premium Shop: Potion packs for Arcane and Shock potions, A rare action figure of Zeruul himself in a fun pose now available *'03:' Event: Aznor released *'03:' new Seeker Titles in Kestrall's Oubliette and Yorrick's Requietory released January *'26:' Premium Shop: Switched to Seeker Silver Only *'17:' Master's Forge Announced *'17:' Arcane Cordial, Shock Shake, Flame Infusion, and Liquid Frost are now tradable *'10:' Kayla Freer (the main editor for the Seeker Scoop) joined the developers as the official writer 2010 December *Holiday Event November *'7:' Chapter 8 Released October *'7:' Chapter 7 Released September *'23: 'Levynlearn *'16:' Levynlearn *'08:' Levynlearn *'07:' Release of Two-Handed Sword and Duelist's Wheellock *'06:' Scheduled end of sale of: Hammer of the Crow, Sanguine Talons, and Tyrant Cleaver from the Premium Shop, to be replaced with 2 new items *'02:' Chapter 6 Released *'02:' Inventory can now sort weapons by power type and weapon class *'02:' Quest progress for item collection now hides behind clickable loot chest to avoid spoilers *'02:' Gopher Dentures now sellable to shop for gold *'02:' Fixed that Timed quests were displaying wrong values, now shows minutes remaining *'01:' Levynlearn August *'30': Increased Drop Rates: ::*Music Box from Corvian Trickster (Kestrall's Oubliette) ::*Sloth Claw from Steam Sloth with Superior Energy (Hedge Valley) ::*All Children of Zeruul drop Gadgets or Widgets (The Blast Site), (Esert Village),(Hammer Falls) ::*Mist Energy :*Decreased Encounter Rates: ::* Children of Zeruul (Esert Village) ::* Fogbelly with Basic Energy (Hedge Valley) *'26:' All Resource Items Made Tradable *'25:' Levyn Learn *'19:' Power Types Added to Weapons, Party Bonus Added *'12:' Luck renamed Critical Chance *'11:' Levyn Learn *'05:' Chapter 5 Part 2 Released July *'29:' Chapter 5 Part 1 Released *'29:' SE Opponent Selection interface dramatically improved *'29:' Mini-loot inroduced *'29:' Party members introduced *'29:' SE made more effective *'29:' Some resource items now tradable (including Emeralite!) *'28:' Levyn Learn *'21:' Levyn Learn *'14:' Max daily active turns increased from 96 to 110 *'14:' MM to LL donation import tool introduced *'14:' Resources character cards now drop resource loot instead of themselves *'14:' Equipment UI overhauled *'14:' Levyn Learn *'08:' Combat System Plans revealed *'08:' New Chapter introduced: Chapter 4 *'08:' Travel paths rebuilt *'08:' Chapter 4 released June *'30:' A new user interface and turn animation *'30:' Levyn Learn *'23:' Levyn Learn *'19:' Captain Kestrall encounter rated tweaked ↑ *'19:' Potions introduced *'19:' Seeker Title introduced *'18:' New quests in Kurston and Mangled Forest *'16:' Levyn Learn *'09:' Limited Edition Equipment released for reaching global milestone *'09:' Levyn Learn *'04:' Gold/XP/Points rebalanced → Level drop *'04:' Power types have been removed *'04:' New Chapter introduced: Chapter 3 *'03:' Open testing of new tweaks and content in the LevynLight Test App has started *'02:' Levyn Learn May *'26:' Levyn Learn *'21:' Feature of giving SE and gold to friends introduced *'21:' Premium Shop and Action Boost Introduced *'21:' Major layout changes to the HUD *'19:' Levyn Learn *'12:' New Side Quest introduced: Mining Ore. *'12:' Seeker Scoop launches a Campaign For Goblin Rights *'12:' Levyn Learn *'07:' New Chapter introduced: Chapter 2 *'05:' Levyn Learn *'03:' New Content introduced *'01:' TLFTARSD (Turn Log Flex Time Access Re-Summarizer Deluxe) April *'30:' Last Beta Reset *'28:' Levyn Learn *'24:' Second Beta Reset *'21:' Levyn Learn *'16:' First Beta Reset *'14:' Levyn Learn *'08:' Levynlight introduced into open beta Category:History